prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 6, 2012 Smackdown results
The January 6, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 3, 2012 at the Verizon Arena in North Little Rock, Arkansas. Summary Heading into their blockbuster title rematch, both Cody Rhodes and Booker T possessed one victory over each other – the former at WWE TLC and the latter on Raw several weeks ago. In the height of their earth-shattering third encounter, the Intercontinental Champion would ultimately prevail. Shortly after escaping the three-count attempt that resulted from the Master of the Spin-A-Roonie's signature scissor kick, Rhodes roared back, hitting his own springboard kick to earn a monumental victory over a decorated WWE legend. After being humiliated by Sheamus and Hornswoggle one week ago, Heath Slater challenged the latter to an Over-the-Top Rope Challenge. Although it looked like The One Man Southern Rock Band would find success in hurling his pint-sized opponent over the ropes and into the loss column, Hornswoggle latched onto his long, red hair at the last second, causing Slater to plummet to defeat. When Slater jumped back into the ring to try and get his revenge after the bell, his former WWE Tag Team Champion partner Justin Gabriel came to the rescue, dropping the 450 Splash on his old ally. Riding to the ring on a low-rider driven by his amigo Camacho, Hunico mocked Ted DiBiase, suggesting that he and his cohort might need to crash one of the DiBiase Posse Parties in the near future. In the culmination of their heated battle, Hunico backed up his tough talk – conquering DiBiase with an impressive submission maneuver-pin combination. One week after leaving Randy Orton injured at the bottom of an arena staircase, Wade Barrett came before the WWE Universe to declare The Viper "finished" – the latest victim of The Barrett Barrage. But, when he insisted that he would triumph in the Royal Rumble Match, Sheamus emerged to dispute his claim, insulting the English Superstar in the process. Just as things were heating up with the two intense Superstars, Jinder Mahal interrupted their stare down, slapping The Celtic Warrior. Mahal and Barrett proceeded to launch a vicious double assault on The Great White. Though Sheamus fought back with pure Irish tenacity, he could not overcome the odds – ultimately suffering the Winds of Change by Barrett and the “Punjabi Clutch” by Jinder. In a match that would decide whether Santino would become the new Assistant to the General Manager Theodore Long or whether Drew McIntyre's job would truly be in jeopardy, The Italian Stallion would prevail. With both Superstars battling on the ropes, McIntyre ended up smashing his head into the steel ring post. This set up the infamous Cobra to strike, earning Santino the career-changing three-count. Amidst the bedlam of a high-octane tag team match-up, Rosa Mendes blocked Kofi Kingston's path as he looked ready to launch himself on Epico outside the ring. This distraction paved the way for Epico to grab the high-flyer's legs and hurl him out to ringside with incredible velocity. This did not stop the legal man Evan Bourne from gaining an advantage over Primo in the ring. However, as he attempted to hit the Air Bourne off the top rope, Epico struck again, pulling his cousin out of harm's way as Bourne crashed to the canvas. This allowed Primo to pick up the victory, giving his team another win over the WWE Tag Team Champions. Channeling the wild side of her WWE Hall of Fame father Jimmy “Superfly” Snuka, an animalistic Tamina overcame Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart's daughter Natalya with an explosive splash off the top rope. At WWE TLC, Daniel Bryan cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase, snatching the newly captured World Heavyweight Championship from a war torn Big Show. This week, the new champion put the title on the line against a determined World's Largest Athlete, looking for payback – and to take back what was once his. With Mark Henry sitting in with the SmackDown announce team, the David and Goliath showdown unfolded, with the fierce might of the giant clashing full force with the technical skill of the reigning champ. In the height of the fury – after escaping the LeBell Lock – Big Show looked ready to finish things off with the WMD. However, Bryan was able to avoid the crippling assault, ducking out of the ring. There, he got into strong words with Henry, leading to a powerful shove by The World's Strongest Man that left the referee no choice but the call for the disqualification. As a stunned and furious Big Show looked on in the ring, Daniel Bryan – lucky to get out of the match with the World Heavyweight Championship still in his grasp – raised his title high above his head, celebrated his controversial title defense. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Skip Sheffield defeated Jimmy Uso (w/ Jey Uso) *Cody Rhodes © defeated Booker T to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (11:31) *Hornswoggle defeated Heath Slater in an Over The Top Rope Challenge (1:34) *Hunico defeated Ted DiBiase (3:03) *Santino Marella defeated Drew McIntyre (2:30) *Epico & Primo (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston) (3:48) *Tamina defeated Natalya (1:43) *Daniel Bryan © defeated The Big Show by DQ to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (9:44) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Cody Rhodes v Booker T SD 1-6-12 1.jpg SD 1-6-12 2.jpg SD 1-6-12 3.jpg SD 1-6-12 4.jpg SD 1-6-12 5.jpg Hornswoggle v Heath Slater SD 1-6-12 6.jpg SD 1-6-12 7.jpg SD 1-6-12 8.jpg SD 1-6-12 9.jpg Hunico v Ted DiBiase SD 1-6-12 10.jpg SD 1-6-12 11.jpg SD 1-6-12 12.jpg SD 1-6-12 13.jpg Sheamus feels the wrath of Barrett & Mahal SD 1-6-12 14.jpg SD 1-6-12 15.jpg SD 1-6-12 16.jpg SD 1-6-12 17.jpg SD 1-6-12 18.jpg Santino Marella v Drew McIntyre SD 1-6-12 19.jpg SD 1-6-12 20.jpg SD 1-6-12 21.jpg SD 1-6-12 22.jpg Epico & Primo v Air Boom SD 1-6-12 23.jpg SD 1-6-12 24.jpg SD 1-6-12 25.jpg SD 1-6-12 26.jpg RosaPrimoEpico.jpg Tamina v Natalya SD 1-6-12 27.jpg SD 1-6-12 28.jpg SD 1-6-12 29.jpg SD 1-6-12 30.jpg Daniel Bryan v The Big Show SD 1-6-12 31.jpg SD 1-6-12 32.jpg SD 1-6-12 33.jpg SD 1-6-12 34.jpg SD 1-6-12 35.jpg SD 1-6-12 36.jpg SD 1-6-12 37.jpg SD 1-6-12 38.jpg SD 1-6-12 39.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #646 at CAGEMATCH.net * #646 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events